He Loves Me, He Loves You Not
by Kirina Malfoy
Summary: No dia de seu casamento com Harry, Ginny recebe uma visita completamente inesperada. E essa visita lhe informa algo perturbador. Fic escrita para o Festival de Desafios 2006 do grupo Potter Slash Fics.


**Título: **He loves me, he loves you not  
**Autor: **Kirina Malfoy  
**Beta:** Ivi  
**Personagens ou Casais: **Harry Potter/Gina Weasley & Harry Potter/?  
**Resumo**: No dia de seu casamento com Harry, Ginny recebe uma visita completamente inesperada. E essa visita lhe informa algo perturbador.  
**Disclaimer: **Reconhece algo? Então não me pertence!  
**Notas: **Fic escrita em resposta ao desafio da Christine Ann Waters no Festival de Desafios 2006 do grupo Potter Slash Fics: "No dia de seu casamento com Harry, Ginny recebe uma visita completamente inesperada. E essa visita lhe informa algo perturbador envolvendo seu futuro marido e um certo ex-comensal. Bônus se ela não desistir do casamento."

- Pronta?

- Só um minuto, mãe, preciso de um tempo sozinha.

Um sorriso despontou no rosto já não tão jovem de Molly e ela obrigou-se a conter as lágrimas. Deixaria isso para mais tarde. A sua filhinha, a sua menina, estava se casando. E estava linda. O vestido claro conseguira juntar o corte tradicional da sociedade bruxa e os detalhes mais usados entre os trouxas. De um suave tom branco, o vestido iniciava-se num corpete sem alças, para depois se alongar no que o estilista chamara "corte princesa". Para completar, mangas de renda eram apertadas no antebraço. Sua filhinha estava casando, e o noivo era o príncipe dos sonhos dela.

- Claro, querida, mas não se atrase.

Gina olhou-se no espelho e, respirando fundo, virou-se para pegar o buquê que a mãe deixara sobre a cadeira. Mas um vulto, próximo a porta, fez com que prendesse a respiração.

- Não se preocupe, vim apenas dar os parabéns à noiva.

Gina conhecia aquela voz. O tom sarcástico, as palavras levemente arrastadas, o desprezo inerente às palavras. Se apenas se conseguisse lembrar... A figura entrara no quarto e se encostara ao batente da porta. Coberto por uma longa capa, o rosto escondido pela dobra do capuz, impossibilitando a visão do rosto dele. Mas havia algo no queixo de traços pontudos que fazia alertas soarem na mente dela.

- Obrigada. Mas, me desculpe, quem é você? Não o estou reconhecendo pela voz. Talvez, se retirasse, a capa ajudasse.

O tom sereno das palavras escondia o nervosismo que sentia. A figura não fizera nenhum sinal ameaçador, nem tentara se aproximar. Então, por que não conseguia evitar o medo que ela lhe causava?

- Isso não será necessário. Vim felicitar a noiva. Tantos anos admirando-o de longe e, agora, o príncipe vai realizar os seus sonhos. Que _bonito_. Mas será que conhece assim tão bem o seu futuro marido?

O desprezo nas palavras fazia lhe lembrar uma serpente deixando o veneno pingar; um caçador torturando lentamente a sua vítima. Conhecia Harry? Não hesitaria em dizer que sim, mas algo lhe dizia que não conhecia tudo do futuro marido.

- Conheço o suficiente para o amar e querer dividir a minha vida com ele.

A risada sarcástica não foi uma surpresa e, mais uma vez, o reconhecimento despontou na sua cabeça. Se ao menos ela conseguisse se lembrar...

- O amor é algo tão _doce. _E se eu falasse que seu príncipe não vai montar o cavalinho branco? Ele prefere outras..._montarias_.

_**Your pullin' petals off a flower  
tryin' to get your **__**way  
**__**Keep pullin' 'till it says what you want to say  
**__**Girl you can pick a field full of daisies  
**__**But he'd still be my baby**_

- Como? – A voz tremeu, não mais alta que um sussurro.

- Nunca se questionou o que ele faz quando não está como você? As ausências inexplicáveis, as desculpas esfarrapadas? Ele não é assim tão bom para mentir.

- Por que eu acreditaria em alguém que nem mostra o rosto?. Harry não me trairia! Ele não o faria. Sei perfeitamente que oportunidades não faltam, mas ele me escolheu. No meio de várias, ele me escolheu! A mim, não a uma dessas vadiazinhas.

Gina orgulhou-se de si mesma. Conseguira soar confiante, e a voz não tremera.

- Ah, mas quem falou em mulheres? O herói gosta de outra _comida_. Ou você achava que vai de branco para o altar por que ele te respeita? Ele simplesmente não tem vontade de testar o material.

Vergonha. Raiva. Choque. Isso não estava acontecendo. Não naquele dia.

- Eu não vou ouvir mais nada de alguém que esconde a identidade. Eu conheço Harry e isso basta.

- Toma, meu presente de casamento. – Um envelope foi jogado sobre a escrivaninha.

Mãos trêmulas rasgaram o lacre vermelho, não tendo o cuidado de reparar no brasão. As fotografias caíram no chão.

- Não tem que acreditar em palavras. Aí, estão as provas. Essas foram tiradas poucas horas atrás. Se vai casar, tenha os olhos bem abertos. Meu pai já dizia que o casamento não era mais que uma fachada para algo. Você acabou de descobrir a do seu queridinho.

A ruiva parecia não ter ouvido as últimas palavras. Pousando o buquê no colo, sentara-se na cadeira, os olhos fitando as fotos caídas no tapete.

- Bonito buquê. As flores combinam com o vestido. Felicidades, nos veremos no casamento. E, Weasley, não se engane: ele nunca será seu. Não verdadeiramente.

_**You can pout your cherry lips  
**__**try to tempt him with a sweet kiss (sweet kiss)  
**__**You can flirt your pretty eyes  
**__**He ain't got his hands tied  
**__**No chains to unlock  
**__**So free to do what he wants  
**__**He's into what he's got  
**__**He loves me, he loves u not.  
**__**No matter what you do  
**__**He's never gonna be with you  
**__**He's into what he's got  
**__**He loves me, he loves u not**_

**- **Está linda, filha.

- Obrigada, papai.

Dando o braço a Arthur, Gina entrou na catedral. O vestido arrastava pelo chão, mas não havia crianças para erguerem a cauda. Os nós dos dedos estavam brancos da força com a qual agarrava o buquê; as mãos tremiam levemente. Pelo canto dos olhos, procurou rostos conhecidos. Molly, Hermione, Charlie, Bill, Ron, Fred e George e, até mesmo, Percy vieram. Hermione estava linda com a sua barriga de gravidez avançada.

Mais à frente, Harry a esperava, lindo no fato preto. O cabelo bagunçado levemente, os olhos verdes brilhando enquanto a olhava. O seu príncipe. Ao lado dele, na posição de padrinho, Draco Malfoy a encarava com um sorriso calmo. Mas foi os olhos dele que capturaram a sua atenção: vitoriosos. E foi aí que finalmente lembrou! Draco Malfoy que brincava com as palavras. Draco Malfoy que gostava de brincar que ela era a princesa vivendo o conto de fadas. Palavras que agora sabiam serem falsas, nas quais apenas o tom arrastado era verdadeiro.

- Harry James Potter, aceita Ginevra Molly Weasley como sua esposa? Para amar e respeitar, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito. – A palavra clara e audível, sem hesitações.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, aceita Harry James Potter como seu esposo? Para amar e respeitar, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?

Aceitava? Na sua mente, recordou o choque ao receber as fotos, agora queimadas. Harry beijando Draco Malfoy; Harry encostado numa árvore, tendo o mesmo Draco Malfoy entre as pernas, chupando-o com empenho; Harry de olhos fechados, como que à beira de um orgasmo; Harry sendo _fudido_, as calças do mesmo fato que usava agora, baixas na altura do joelho.

- Aceito.

**.Fim.**

**N/A:** E mais uma fic Bem curtinha, é verdade, não tão slash, mas foi o que o desafio me inspirou Vejamos, ontem, escrevi uma despedida de solteiro, hoje um casamento...Será que amanhã vou escrever a lua de mel? OO  
A letra utilizada na fic é He loves U Not dos Dream. Muito boa!  
Caso queriam ver o vestido da Gina, os créditos vão para http://img137.imageshack.us/img137/6131/vestidonoiva750e01iv3.jpg

Bjs


End file.
